


Untitled Smallville/Paradise crossover fic

by ciaan



Category: Paradise - Fandom, Smallville, Smallville RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written May 2006. Remember when Michael Rosenbaum was trying to make a TV show about his fictionalized 13-year-old self called "Paradise"? Well, what if that fictional kid grew up to be an actor and then played Warrior Angel on a TV show that Lex was a fanboy of? Or something cracky like that. As far as I know this is the only "Paradise" fanfic out there, since it never actually got made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Smallville/Paradise crossover fic

When Clark walked in the door, Lex reached for the remote, and the image on the TV screen froze.

"Clark."

"Hey, Lex. What are you watching?"

"The pilot episode of the new TV show about a young Warrior Angel. It's premiering later this month, but I managed to get a sneak peek."

"Oh yeah, you were telling me about it earlier. How is it?" Clark crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to Lex.

Lex pointed at the screen. "Well, the writing's a little cheesy, but it's interesting me so far. That's Warrior Angel, on the left. He's played by this guy Michael Rosenfeld. I saw an interview with him; he seems like quite a dork. He spent a while going on about how he was really short in high school, and how he loves to sing karaoke. The other guy is Devilicus, played by Tom Wilson. He used to be an underwear model, and this is his first real part. His acting's a little flat, but he's attractive."

Wait a minute, Clark thought. Had Lex just called a man attractive?


End file.
